


Summer days [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Seaside, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	Summer days [fanart]

A few days of vacation for me at the seaside and of course I can not keep out thinking of our two lovers.  
So imagine Erik and Charles having fun on the beach, with a large sun, sea , waves and lots of love !

 

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150705043635520978.jpg.html)


End file.
